Mantis (Earth-199999)
, ally of Avengers and Doctor Strange, formerly Ego | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Benatar (mobile); formerly Eclector (mobile); Ego’s Planet | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 7" | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Antennaes, large eyes | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; former servant | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Gunn | First = | HistoryText = Mantis was young when she was discovered by Ego, who seized upon her potential and brought her back with him to raise her and make use of her empathic talent. With only Ego to learn from she grew up learning language, but understanding almost nothing of social interaction. Aside from Ego, the only other sentient beings she ever knew were his many offspring, all of whom were killed shortly after their arrival, and the rogue faction of Ravagers that occasionally brought the children to Ego. This situation changed when one of Ego's offspring, a man known as Peter Quill, arrived with his crew mates Drax and Gamora. Mantis struck up a friendship with Drax, and it was through this interaction that she began to comprehend familial attachments. Her fear of what would befall them all once Ego pulled Peter completely into his influence led Mantis to try and warn Drax of the impending danger, but it wasn't until Gamora uncovered part of the truth herself that Mantis was finally able to explain the threat that Ego represented. Siding with the Guardians of the Galaxy against her mentor, Mantis proved to be an instrumental part of their attack strategy, using her empathic ability to briefly put Ego to sleep at a critical moment, but she missed the end of the conflict when she was knocked unconscious by a piece of falling debris. Drax carried her to safety, and having survived she was later able to join the Guardians on their travels through the galaxy. Endgame In 2023, the Avengers traveled in time and went to the past to get the Infinity Stones, after this, Hulk snapped his fingers to bring all the Decimation victims back to life, and Mantis is revived. She, Star-Lord, Drax and Spider-Man were teleported by Doctor Strange from Titan to the place where the New Avengers Facility was destroyed and helped the Avengers in the final battle against Thanos. After the Iron Man sacrifices himself to use the Infinity Stones and eliminate Thanos and his army, the Guardians of the Galaxy come back together and Thor joins the team . | Personality = | Powers = *'Pathokinesis:' Mantis has a rudimentary ability to manipulate the emotional state of any person she is in physical contact with. *'Empathy:' Mantis can sense the deepest feelings of another sentient being by touching them. Her sensory acuity is enough to determine the identity of a third person loved by the one she is reading. A side effect of of this power is that she tends to experience others' extreme moods herself, reflecting their happiness and their pain. *'Sleep Inducement:' Mantis can induce a deep sleep in anyone she is in physical contact with. She has primarily used this on humanoid life forms, and has also applied it on Ego via his human avatar and directly via his internal structure. *'Superhuman Durability:' Despite her appearance, Mantis is quite durable, as shown when she falls from the quadrant, and lands almost flawlessly, and the debris that hit her merely knocked her unconscious. | Abilities = *'Combatant:' During the Battle of Earth, Mantis proved to be a very efficient fighter when she defeated several members of Thanos' army. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Pom Klementieff portrays Mantis in the films Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Мантис (199999) Category:Empaths Category:2017 Character Debuts